First date
by jazz1991
Summary: Lita is going out on a date. As most of you know at lot of my fics are around Jeff. Usually with the Jeff/Lita pairing. But I've decided to give this Lita/Edge thing a go. Its by no means perfect but its a slow introduction for me into the world of Edge/Lita. there is still quite a lot of Jeff shinagins in it tho. :D.


"Nope".

"What about this one?".

"Nope".

"This one?".

"Nope".

"What about this... JEFF! YOUR NOT EVEN LOOKING!" Lita shouted at him as she saw him laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Nooo... Hu? Yes I am!" Jeff protested sitting up and looking at her in time to catch a dress that she had thrown at him.

"Oh really? What did I just show you then?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"A dress" Jeff replied smugly".

"They are all dresses Jeffrey" Lita growled snatching back the dress that she had thrown at him.

"I knew that" he said crossing his arms across his chest in defence.

"I don't get why I have to sit here and help you choose anyway. Why couldn't Trish or one of the girls sit in my place?" Jeff whined.

"Just forget it" Lita sighed. "I will just wear some jeans and a top. I just wanted to make an effort for him tonight".

Lita sighed sadly and put the dress down as she sat on the bed next to Jeff.

Seeing her sad and hopeless face made him feel bad. Jeff sighed and reached across her grasping one of her dresses in his hand.

"I liked this one" he said handing her a red sparkly dress.

Lita looked down at the dress then to Jeff with a huge grin on her face. "Thank you".

Jeff shrugged "no need to thank me" he said flipping through a nearby magazine.

Lita patted him on the head playfully as she walked past and he slapped at her hands to stop them patting him.

"Go get ready, your date will be here soon"he smirked teasingly at her.

Lita blushed and quickly left the room. After about an hour Lita was showered, dressed, her make up and hair was done, all in all she was ready to go.

Jeff gave a low whistle as she walked out. "Your smoking hot" he commented.

"Do you like it?" She asked smiling at him and giving him a twirl.

"I do, you look beautiful, your going to have to go and change I'm afraid".

Lita looked at him in confusion. So Jeff continued.

"We don't want Adam seeing you like that. I'm not sure he would be able to contain himself. And I don't want him to have his grubby hands all over you on your first date" Jeff declared.

"Jeff.. now is not the time to go into protective brother mode" Lita sighed and rolled her eyes at him, while struggling to clip up her necklace.

After a while she sighed again still not able to do it. "Jeff can you.."

"Already on it" he said as she felt him stand behind her and take the necklace. She felt his fingers fumble with the fiddly clip before she heard it click up.

"Thanks Jeff" she said.

Looking up into the mirror she saw that he was still standing behind her. He caught her gaze and smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she held his hands around her stomach. Neither breaking eye contact in the mirror.

"If he hurts you.. I swear" Jeff said sternly.

"I know Jeff your kill him, but it won't come to that" Lita said softly giving his arm a gentle reassuring squeeze.

Jeff placed his chin on her shoulder and rested his head there. "I don't want to loose you to another man" Jeff admitted sadly.

Lita sighed and turned in his arms so she was facing him. "Jeff you will always be my man. Your always be my best friend. No one will change that, no one will ever come between us".

"But Adam doesn't really like me. I'm sure that he will change your mind about me the first opportunity that he gets" Jeff said squeezing her tighter to him.

Lita hugged him fiercely and whispered into his ear "no one will change our relationship, no one".

A knocking on the door made them pull apart. Lita straightened out her dress and gave herself one last glance in the mirror as Jeff went and answered the door.

Adam stood in a very smart black suit and held a bunch of roses and a box of chocolates in his hand. He smiled politely at Jeff as Jeff let him in.

"Wow you look stunning" he said kissing her cheek and handing her the flowers and chocolate.

"Thank you" she said hugging him.

Jeff let out an angry growl and Lita gave him a shut up look over Edge's shoulder. Jeff held his hands up in surrender and walked over to the pair, taking the flowers and chocolate away.

He walked into the kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase with water. He looked over the list of contents that was written on the box of chocolates. "Not bad" he mumbled to himself. "Oh yuck! Dark chocolate". turning his nose up in disgust he placed the box down and walked back into the lounge.

As he entered Edge was helping Lita into her coat. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" Jeff asked sadly.

Lita Rolled her eyes at him and walked over to him pulling him into a hug. "Don't be stupid Jeff, I would never leave without saying goodbye to you".

Jeff nodded into her shoulder. "Have a good time. You know where I am if you need me. Just call and I will be there".

"I know" she whispered kissing his cheek as she pulled away.

"What have you got planned tonight then Jeff?" Edge asked making conversation as he put his coat on.

"Nothing much, just going to stay in and watch some tv" Jeff shrugged holding the door open as they left.

"See ya have a good time" he waved as they left.

"We've gotta get Jeff a girl. Give him something else to focus on you know?. Maybe then he won't be so over protective" Adam said walking out into the street with Lots.

"I know but its hard to get the right girl for him you know?" Lita sighed.

"I heard that Terri is looking for a boy toy" Adam chuckled.

"No way. After what she's put them through no" Lita snapped.

"I also heard that Stacy has had her eye on him for awhile".

"That slut?! No way she's only into one night stands. As much as I'm sure Jeff would enjoy that I don't want him used that way. No" She said cutting the air with her hands.

"What about Trish?" Adam asked hiding his laughter.

"Trish is my friend. I don't think Jeff is really into her. Plus if she ever hurt him I would have to kill her" Lita frowned.

"And you say Jeff's the over protective one?" Adam laughed.

"Shut up" Lita laughed smacking him.

"On a serous note I heard that Molly got drunk and confessed to having a huge crush on him" Adam spoke seriously.

"Molly... She's a sweet girl. Oh my god they would be so cute together. We've got to set them up on a date". Lita squealed excitedly as they got into Adams car.

As soon as they were gone Jeff picked up his phone and dialled a number. "Hey, its me... Yeah they've gone... You know where they are going right?... Ok yeah cool... See you there." Jeff hung up his phone and slipped on his coat before picking up his keys and leaving the hotel.

With Edge and Lita.

They had just taken their seats in the cinema waiting for the film to start. Edge had gone a little crazy with the size popcorn that he brought.

"Come on Lita, help me eat some of this!" He nudged her playfully.

"If I start eating that then I will never eat anything later" she insisted pushing the popcorn away from her and towards him.

"Ok fine, do you want a drink then?" He asked pushing the very large drink towards her.

"No I'm fine thank you. I would like to sit and watch this film without running off to use the toilet every two minutes" she laughed pushing the drink back to him.

"You've got a point" Edge shrugged before slipping his arm around her and pulling her closer as the film began to start. Neither noticed the two men who snuck into the two seats directly behind them and sat quietly.

After the movie Edge and Lita left the cinema and headed into town to a well known restaurant. The waiter greeted them and kindly led them to their table and took their order of food and drinks before quietly making his leave.

"I'm surprised Jeff let you out tonight" Edge chuckled as he sat opposite her. the light shinning directly onto him made his hair look golden and his face evan more handsome.

"He's just a little over protective" Lita smiled sipping on her wine.

"I'm surprised the guy let you date his brother without having a melt down" Edge laughed also taking a sip of his wine.

"He never used to be like this. I think it was because of what happened with matt that Jeff behaves this way towards guys now. I'm actually pleased that he didn't scare you off like he did all the others".

"Oh he tried, threatened me a few times actually" Edge chuckled amused.

"I'm sure that he will get less hostile towards you in the end" Lita said holding his hand on the table.

"Yeah I'm sure he will. Christian was no better".

Lita frowned in confusion. "Christian?" She asked.

"Yeah, he didn't want me to come. He gets all protective of me when it comes to girls and dates. He doesn't want me to get my heart broken again. I'm sure he will warm up to you".

"Seems like you and Jeff should have a bonding day out. While your gone I can go and bond with christian" Lita suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Edge smiled and released her hand just as their starter arrived.

"What's he doing now?"

"holding her hand and making goo goo eyes".

"WHAT? That slime ball".

"Jeff! Stop it they are going to know we are here if you don't keep your voice down!" Christian snapped hiding behind his menu again for the tenth time since they had gotten there.

"I want to swap seats! Why did I have to sit with my back to them. You can see everything and I can't" Jeff protested trying to turn around.

"Its better this way... JEFF! Stop it they will see you!" Christian whispered harshly grabbing his friends arm and turning him back around.

"Sirs may I get you anything? A drink?" A waiter asked.

"No we are fine thank you" christian answered.

The waiter nodded and walked away after sending them a weird glance.

"He thinks we are gay" Jeff mumbled into his hand.

"Gay? As in happy?" Christian asked.

"No idiot! Gay is in we are a couple" Jeff answered.

"Ohh... EWWW" christian shouted a little to loudly.

"Shhhh" Jeff hissed ducking behind his menu again as christian raised his to cover his face.

"EWWW"

Edge and Lita both glanced around the restaurant to see where the loud noise of disgust had come from. Unable to see Edge turned back around to face Lita. "I guess someone didn't like their food" he said smiling.

"I can't see why not its lovely" Lita replied taking the first bite of her main course.

"So you know everything there is to know about me. Tell me about yourself" Edge said also tucking into his main meal.

Lita smiled where to start?.

"I do hope that your buddy Edge doesn't think that he is sleeping in mine and Lita's hotel room tonight" Jeff said glaring at Christian.

"I sure hope not, and I want you to know that I won't have YOUR buddy sleeping with Edge in our room tonight either" Christian shrugged.

"Good, then it looks like if they want to sleep together then they will be doing so else where" Jeff stated.

Christian frowned.

"No wait! That came out wrong what I ment was...

"Do you think that they've already slept together?" Christian asked cutting in.

Jeff made a gagging motion. "I sure hope not".

"Me too Edge has a packet of urh.. You know and they aren't open so if they have.. He hasn't used protection".

Jeff's face paled. "I think I'm going to be sick" Jeff declared getting up and going to the toilet.

Christian looked back down at the table. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that. After about 5 minutes christian looked up from his watch and around the restaurant in concern. Why wasn't Jeff back yet? Was he really ill. He looked towards the toilets when... Crap.

Walking out of the ladies toilets and looking straight at him was Lita. Frowning she made her way over to his table.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion sitting down opposite him.

Christian panicked. Jeff could come out any minute and then they would be busted.

"I'm meeting a friend. don't tell Edge he will only tease me." Christian said quickly.

Lita looked doubtful but nodded standing up.

"Ok I didn't see you" she said walking away.

Not long after Jeff came out of the toilet and joined christian at the table.

"I think its best that we leave" christian whispered passing a confused Jeff his coat as he saw the same waiter approaching them again.

"This ice cream is lovely" Lita commented as she put a spoonful into her mouth.

"Indeed it is" Edge smiled reaching across and brushing some ice cream gently of her cheek with his finger.

"Not as lovely as you I might add" he said warmly.

Lita blushed and continued eating her ice cream. Neither noticed the two quickly leaving guys holding their hands in front of their faces in an attempt to hide their identity as they walked past their table.

Later that night

"I had a lovely time thank you Adam" Lita said as they reached her hotel door.

"Me too. I really enjoyed myself." Adam replied lifting her hand that he was holding and placing a gentle kiss onto it.

"I would ask you to come in but... You know..."

"Jeff is in there. I know its ok. I've got to get back to christian anyway no doubt he has wrecked the room being stuck in by himself all night".

Lita laughed with Edge before she leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I'd love to do this again some time" she whispered blushing slightly.

"Me too, how does next week sound?" Edge asked stroking her cheek.

"Sounds good to me" she whispered as they both leaned in and shared a deeper, longer kiss. Lita eventually pulled away breathless.

"Goodnight" she said as she walked into her room.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Adam answered as he walked up the hallway towards his room. Waiting for the list of questions that Christian was going to ask him as soon as he walked in.

Lita walked in and hung her coat up. Noticing that all the lights were still on she spoke.

"Jeff you didn't have to wait up for me, I know I'm later back then I said I would be" she turned around and frowned when she noticed that he wasn't standing by her like she thought he would be.

"Jeff?" She called as she made her way into the lounge area. She smiled as her eyes fell onto him laying across the sofa asleep with the tv still on.

Walking over to him she gently sat on the edge of the sofa and ran her hand through his hair. He stirred at her action.

"Hey, I'm home" she whispered gently smiling down at him.

"Good" Jeff mumbled as he fell to sleep again, obviously to exhausted to say anything else.

Lita stood and turned the tv off. And fetched some blankets for him. He obviously wasn't sleeping in his bed tonight. When she returned she gently placed them onto him frowning when she saw a piece of paper hanging out of his front pocket. Curious as to what he had been up to that night to make him so tired she reached in and gently pulled it out. She opened the paper up and found herself staring at a cinema ticket. Same film, same time, same cinema. Had Jeff followed them? Frowning she looked back at him. It seemed like a total Jeff thing to do. "Oh Jeff she whispered softly touched by how much he cared.

Eventually she made her way to bed. She checked her phone to find a text message from Edge it read:

"Christian totally followed us tonight, I found a ticket with him. He saw our film at the same time we were there. He denies it completely but I know when he's hiding something. X

Lita chuckled. Jeff and christian were so protective it was sweet. Then a frown fell onto her face, she remembered seeing christian in the restaurant. Was Jeff there too?. Were they there together like spies?. Christian lied to her. One thing was for sure. Both Jeff and christian were in deep trouble tomorrow.


End file.
